u n r e a l
by Mearii
Summary: “Is somebody there?” she asked, optimistic. “No,” was her reply, “Nobody is here.” // Oneshot. Roxas x Any character you want.


_This is a unique fanfic in the sense that there is no specific character assigned to the female role. It was written to fit any character the reader decides. Why did I do this? Because I, myself, couldn't decide who would suit best for Roxas. As the reader, it is your job to pick a girl character and imagine her into the story. You can choose anyone: Namin_é_, Kairi, Olette, Larxene, or even your very own OC. Unfortunately, you can't pick a male character such as Axel, Sora, or Riku because I used only feminine pronouns. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story. Do you have your girl character in mind? If so, then read on..._

(** where am i ?** - - - )

* * *

Darkness surrounded her, enveloping her being as if a thick, heavy fabric was draped over her entire body. It suffocated her with a gripping force powerful enough to make one fall upon their knees in madness. She wanted to run, to find an escape, but everywhere she turned, she was met with the same sight; the same empty darkness. There was nothing there. There was nowhere to go. There was Nobody to rescue her.

She reached out a hand, but there was nothing to touch; nothing to grab onto. Not even hope. Sanity slowly slipped from her fingers like sand. Her hope soon diminished into nothing, reflecting the vacant abyss she was now faced with. Her fears became genuine as realization struck.

She was alone.

Desperate, she took a step forward. And another. Very soon, she was stumbling about, frantically wandering in search for something in this empty void she was in. Something real, with verified existence; something that would give her the slightest bit of consolation in this hollow world.

But there was nothing.

Her unease spiraled into sheer terror and panic, and soon she was on the floor, sprawled in a mess of limbs and sweat-drenched skin. Her stringy hair clung to the sides of her face as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Somebody?" she cried. Silence.  
"Anybody?" her despair was clearly portrayed in the shakiness of her voice.

Her throat tightened, and her heartbeat pounded against her eardrums, the only sound aside from her voice that resounded throughout the empty void.

"Anyone… _please_…" her voice dwindled to barely a whisper. She clenched her fists in defeat.

And then, she heard it.

A chuckle; a small bout of laughter barely audible. It echoed quietly as it reached her ears, and her tightly shut eyelids snapped open at once. She looked up, but saw nothing. However, a tiny ember of hope ignited within her, and her chest swelled with relief.

"Is somebody there?" she asked, optimistic.  
"No," was her reply: a male voice unfamiliar to her, "Nobody is here."

"Please, whoever you are… please tell me where I am."  
There was no answer.  
"Please," she begged, sobbing, "Please… help me…"

Suddenly, a beam of light sliced through the darkness, as if someone had opened a door from the outside. It illuminated a masculine figure before her. He wore an ebony-leather cloak, and his black hood concealed his entire face.

"What are you doing here?" the tone of his voice failed to disguise that he was of a young age. She answered his question with her own.  
"Who are you?"  
"Shut up!" his sharp retort didn't seem to have an effect on her. She was overwhelmed with joy at the fact that there was someone… something _real_ within this chasm of darkness.  
"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" he inquired, insisting on an answer.  
"Where is… here?" she questioned curiously. The two didn't seem to get anywhere with the way things were going.  
"Here? This place is of nothing. It's merely darkness, and that's all."

Confusion racked her brain. But before she could say anything more, he once again demanded that she explain how she arrived in this "place of nothing."  
"I don't remember," was her answer, "I really don't know. But…" she got to her feet, silently moving closer to the boy in front of her. She reached for him, but before she could touch him he seized hold of her wrist. His tight grip made her face twist in pain. But instead of struggling, the girl remained still. Her eyebrows raised in innocent curiosity.

"If this is a 'place of nothing,'" she asked, "Does that mean you are also 'of nothing?'"

His grasp suddenly loosened. Sullenly he recoiled from her and backed away. She closed her eyes in silent understanding. When she opened them, she moved closer to him, hands outstretched slightly. As she drew nearer, he did not move away. Gently she traced her finger along the edge of his hood, feeling him tremble slightly at her touch. Her lips parted in a smile as she placed her thumb and forefinger gently upon the corners of his hood, and removed it. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she discovered: the face of a boy no older than fifteen, with golden hued hair that gleamed pearly white in the single stream of light that illuminated his features. His soft lips curled downwards into a small frown, but his eyebrows were elevated in surprise.

_Those blue eyes…_

Those beautiful, azure eyes that reminded her so much of the sky. And yet, at the same time, they were full of emptiness, but also a longing to be whole. Deep down, she saw a darkness in them that was incomprehensible; a nothingness that rivaled the pitch black of the place she was currently in. _What a lonely, melancholic gaze…_

"Who are you…?" she repeated to him, her voice hushed to a soft whisper. Was he truly real, or simply her imagination: an illusion fabricated from the utter desperation that was taking over her mind?  
"I am Nobody… just a being of the darkness."  
"You must be _somebody_," she insisted. Again she lifted her hand, resting it lightly upon his cheek. The warmth from his face spread onto her icy fingertips. Instead of shrinking away, he brought his own hand up and placed it atop hers.

"What's your name?"

"Roxas."  
"That name… it must be the name of a _somebody_."

He grinned, a smile full of sorrow. As he smiled, his figure began to fade, like the last glowing embers of a fire slowly dying. The warmth from his skin grew cold, and his intense stare began to disappear into the darkness. Once she noticed this, the girl stiffened with shock. Her eyes widened in panic, but she remained still.

"Will I see you again?"

He gave no answer in words, but she could see that he nodded his head as the rest of his body melted away. Her hand now held nothing, as did her eyes. But she understood: he couldn't stay long. After all, he didn't _really_ exist, did he? She couldn't help but feel a cold shiver tickle her spine as she realized that, once again, there was nothing.

She was alone.

* * *

(** author notes** - - - ) Sorry to leave you in the dark, but I thought that it was best to end where it started. xD If you enjoyed, it would absolutely make my day if you left me a review. If you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them. But most of all, thank you for taking the time to read my oneshot. :)


End file.
